User blog:Mr. Bambu/NieR: Automata Calc: Engels' Swing
Premise I'm against the idea that you are as strong in the beginning of the game as the end of the game- that simply isn't true. Based on that, Engels (who currently share the same Tier 7 rating as End of Game 2B and all that) shouldn't scale. In fact, this should establish AP for all early game bosses, and the character herself- 2B and 9S. Let's give it a shot. We're going to calc the KE of an Engel swinging its massive arm. Calc While it's hard to tell due to angle, this image suggests 2B and 9S are roughly the same height as the Engel's head. 2B is, according to Square Enix (in their guidebook), 168 cm. With that out of the way, we can now attempt to scale the head to the arm. As for the swing itself- we will kinda sorta steel the math from here for the swing. Never tried a calc like this, so this will basically be a rough estimation. Next up, scaling. The head we will assume is 1.68 meters tall. We're going to get the arm in three segments- upper arm, lower arm, and the blade. For all of this, we'll assume 50% hollowness as a low-end, and 20% hollowness as a high-end. Upper Arm Length: 11.68m Upper Arm Width/Depth: 3.69m Lower Arm Length: 9.15m Lower Arm Width/Depth: 3.69m Blade Width: 1.33m Blade Diameter: 12.97m Now for volumes! Upper Arm Volume: 159.04m^3 Lower Arm Volume: 124.59m^3 Blade Volume: 175.45m^3 Total Volume: 459.08m^3 Take 50% for our Low-End, and 80% for our High-End. I'm personally inclined to believe the High-End, purely because this machine has no need for tons of open space inside of itself. Low-End Volume: 229.54m^3 High-End Volume: 367.26m^3 Now for our distance traveled. This is gonna be rough, but perspective is sorta hazy. So we're going to measure distance between the Engel itself and 2B here in this image. We can do this via angsizing, since we know the size of its head is roughly equal to 2B's. That said, 2B is not fully in frame, so we'll deal with her head height, which we can assume to be about average. So 24 cm (0.24m). Engel Head Height: 24 Pixels 2B Height: 14 Pixels Screen Height: 358 Pixels This makes these values our angles in Radians. Engel Head: 0.0635 Radians (3.638 Degrees) 2B Head: 0.0371 Radians (2.126 Degrees) With this, we can use this to figure out the distance between the two by solving for distance to each, and taking the difference between the values as our distance. Distance to Engel Head: 26.45 meters Distance to 2B Head: 6.46 meters I think this is a WILD low ball, but whatever. This makes distance 19.99 meters- gonna round up to 20 for sake of OCD. It would probably be higher if I had a good perspective of the target's arm, but eh. We know the attack is pretty instantaneous- it can swing it's arm to 2B in about one second. So 20 m/s (obviously it's higher, as it can hit 2B, but this will do for assumed speed). Now, mass. Let's go back to volume, and assume the object is made of steel. Density of steel is 8050 kg/m^3. Low-End Mass: 1847797 kg High-End Mass: 2956443 kg Let's get that KE. Low-End: 3.696 x 10^8 Joules High-End: 5.913 x 10^8 Joules This is a super low-ball, so let's make a more likely assumption. The arm would have to swing something like a 120 degree angle in that time- to raise its arm and swing at a lower-elevation position. That makes sense. So we can get a circumference by using the arm itself as a radius. The arm's total distance should be equal to the lengths of all arm bits, plus the diameter of the blade. This nets us 33.8m as our radius. Circumference = 2pir = 212.37 So our distance traveled, therefore, should be about a third of that. 70.79 meters it is! New KE time, same mass as before. Low-End: 4.630 x 10^9 Joules High-End: 7.408 x 10^9 Joules I guess it wasn't super impressive, but it's a low-ball for the verse, at least. I'm personally in favor of the highest end. Tallies Engel Swings (Low-Low-End): 0.09 Tons of TNT, Room level Engel Swings (High-Low-End): 0.14 Tons of TNT, Room level+ Engel Swings (Low-High-End): 1.11 Tons of TNT, Building level Engel Swings (High-High-End): 1.77 Tons of TNT, Building level+ Category:Blog posts Category:NieR: Automata